Lost Angel
by IdreamAway
Summary: Naruto was one of victims as test experiments and very few survivors; He and others were designed to be "superior to all other humans."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.

Lost Angel- (Naruto) Summary: Naruto was one of victims as test experiments and very few survivors; He and others were designed to be "superior to all other humans."

**Chapter 1 **

"I need to get the money...the boss said that I can get any person, but preferably younger..." The man muttered helplessly as he looked around in the deserted area of Konoha. He was given an alias, Kato, to protect his identity. He was wearing hooded cloak over civilian clothes.

"Damn, there's no one here... Ah-ha!"

He spotted a young boy with blonde hair sitting lonesome on a swing watching the other children playing.

Kato noticed that there was an invisible barrier between himself and the boy.

"Yuck," a near by male villager scowled making Kato jump, the villager paid no mind and continued speaking to his companion, "Look at the demon watching our children, he should be under a close watch not let loose about the village."

'Demon?' Kato mentally questioned.

"Yes, I agree. Let's sit here and do just that." The man's friend agreed as they went to nearby bench to sit down.

'Demon,' Kato mentally repeated, 'that doesn't make sense,' he thought, frowning. He was new to this village, yes, but at the same time he had never herd of a child so hated as to be dubbed 'Demon'. Then again he was forced to come here so it wasn't his choice only his boss's.

His boss was a scientist looking for experiments, enough said.

He was about to walk away but he then saw the children get picked up by their parents.

What happened next shocked him...

The two villagers he unwillingly eavesdropped on went up to the blonde kid, and were saying something to him.

All he could hear was something along the lines of, "Hey, DEMON! Why not to play with us little?" They sounded sadistic.

Kato felt sympathetic, so he followed when they grabbed the blonde and quickly silenced him. He kept his distance but was close enough to see.

They went into an alley. He could see the kid was begging for help and struggling to get away from the men, although, Kato was sure that kid would NOT get away.

"Ha-ha, serves you right!" They beat him in several places while laughing like mad-men.

"NO, please-" The boy begged, making Kato even more sick of these men. He wondered why they would do this to an innocent kid; he didn't do even anything to them!

"Shut up, you deserved this," One of the men shouted.

"Agh," The boy screamed in pain.

"Should we call our friends? They can join in and enjoy the demon beating!" The other man said, gesturing to lying and bleeding kid.

"No need."

"Ah, okay! Let's enjoy this while we can," the other jubilated, his hits becoming more self enjoyed by the second.

The scene made Kato sick. He wondered what choices he had.

Give him to the boss? He didn't want the boy to live so painfully because of what these villagers do to him.

That when he had decided to get the kid out of the village. However he couldn't interfere, he couldn't take on two full grown men! So, he waited until they were satisfied with beating him, flinching occasionally.

Right after Kato hid himself; the fools came out of the alley.

Once they were gone, Kato quickly rushed to the kid; the sight horrified him to the core.

This kid looked so thin and sick. So many bruises; he had even bleeding nose! The scrapes and other injuries...

He closed his eyes, and then grit his teeth.

"Kid, are you okay?" He kneeled, putting down the towel that was on his shoulder then wiped the blood off the small child's wounds.

The child flinched and murmured, "P-please, don't hurt me...I didn't do anything!"

Kato's heart broke; making his decision as he pulled the kid into his arms, he was so light and weak. Oh Kami, what did they do to him? He quickly put the blanket over the small child and carried him. His weight was so light, he must have been malnourished.

Hey, Shang," Kato whispered into his walkie talkie. Once again they're hiding their identities by using Kato and Shang. His partner looked around and found Kato from afar, instead of answering to the walkie talkie.

"So, you found one? The others found corpses in the forest outside this village,"

Shang said getting a blanket out of his messenger bag and covered the body of the unconscious child. "I heard they hated the child dubbed demon..."

"You mean him?"

"Yeah, I have no idea why but good thing you carried him here. So, let's go and hurry up before anyone notices us," Shang muttered to his partner, beckoning him to hurry up.

"Will they do something for this kid?"

"Yes, I think so." Shang said, shrugging.

Kato frowned, remembering the information from yesterday, as they hurried to get out of the village.

**Flashback!**

"So, if you ever find ANY bodies let it be the young," the shadowed figure spoke, "If you manage, I will give you more money."

Kato frowned at what he gained from him. "What will you do those people?"

"My, it's none of your business... All I can tell you is, we help the people to be what they should be."

**End Flashback**

**Naruto's Dream **

"Come on, you can do it! You can't just surrender to them," the little blond boy told himself as his small feet carried him quickly away from his cause of adrenaline rush.

His feet hurt because of the stones and twigs but he only felt little pricks and didn't know they were already healed every time when he stuck his feet into the ground.

He was running away from the drunken people that certain night.

That day was his birthday and it just so happens that the Kyuubi tried to destroy the village on that same day years ago.

The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto tried to hide himself in his room but it didn't help because the landlord would probably send an assassin to kill him.

"Come back here, DEMON," the drunken man groaned angrily, trying to throw kunai and shuriken at Naruto.

Naruto feel over due to a kunai stab in his leg, yelping in pain.

"That serves you right, demon spawn," another person screamed in triumph, kicking Naruto's stomach as others joined in.

"Please let it stop!" Naruto begged but his face was stomped on by a drunken Chuuin who laughed in satisfaction for kicking said 'demon'.

"Why, you beg for it to stop?! Heck, you can NOT beg since you're a demon," the Chuuin sneered and added, "Why not to throw him in the river? So that he will drown himself; he can't swim on his own, right?"

There were agreements in screaming, his vision was blurry, and the pain was too much.

/\/\/\

Thanks and credits to my beta reader Hatake Kumiko! This first chapter would've been a mess without her! (Yep, I'm really grateful. :D) I got an idea from the book named Maximum Ride which has been bugging me to write this.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note : I guess I'll update without my beta reader who's now officially very busy with her studies. So, bear with me this. Read Maximum Ride, it's awesome to read!

Disclaimer's note : I don't own Naruto and Maximum Ride.

-------

FORWARD to 15 years.

"…_But we only hope that our boss let us to dissect just ONE brain of our choice," _The voice talked, the scientists passing by the glass rooms. _"Let me tell you this wonderful successful experiments.."_

"Ew, it's gross." The girl named Isaribi muttered to her friend who was also beside cage, quietly and disgusted. She looked like mermaid but has no fin like in fairy tales. She was wearing white-t shirt that has number 2013 and pants, barefooted. She was sitting in her cage.

"_Now, no. 2013 was successful experiment…" _The voice went on about the information.

The scientist found her lying on log floating on the sea. He decided to "help" her by just experimenting her instead of healing her so look what she turned out to be.

"_No. 1309 is very unique and he has wings that he can fly but I am afraid that we are still studying about him as possible…" _The figures went away from the view of two prisoners.

"Yeah, I agree," The yellow blonde boy named Naruto muttered, nodding his head to her. He had whisper marks on his cheeks, making him look like fox a bit. His hair was spiky plus winded up. He was wearing same as her but bit worn out and different number 1309. (He's 15 years old and has impressive athletic figure) They were both inside small room with very strong glass which they heard was _unbreakable_ but still could be heard through.

"But how can we get out of this?" Isaribi asked, frowning as she clenched the bars of the cage.

"I'm still trying to plan. I had to use all what I've got and learned from others," Naruto said, thoughtful. "So, probably I can use the explosives but.. Huh? Hey, Kazuma's saying something." Naruto leaned near his bars. Isaribi did same.

Kazuma was normal and his bloodlimit that allowed him to put kinds of marks such as letterings (like neon lights), detections and other traps but couldn't be dangerous one. His bloodlimit was defensive and sometimes useful in spying. He was picked up by the goon when he was left on the streets in Amegakure after losing his running family when being chased by assassins. He was used as weapon but the scientists insisted more to experiment him by operating his eyes but it turned out be failure, made him totally blind.

They looked at the other room which it was very dark room that was front of their cage. There was shiny and light Japanese letters appearing on the glass.

"They will release us in few minutes. We're going to be shown to other scientists."

"Few minutes?" Naruto said, bewildered and excited at same time. "Maybe it's time to break out."

The grim letters replaced previous and said what next terrified them next, "We're going to be fighting against other mutants." And then the letters disappeared.

Fighting against other mutants was like death match or fight to death. The winner will be "free" but in reality, the scientists made them into their personal weapons without souls.

Naruto gritted his teeth, his mood was changed into determination. _'Will break out no matter what. with my friends._' Naruto thought.

Isaribi looked at her long time friend, saw his determination and met Naruto's eyes when he turned, nodding.

"Let's do our best to get out of this hellhole." Naruto declared quietly as the footsteps coming.

"Hey, everyone you'll be out in the arena." The rough voice said, turning the lights on in every rooms. The cages and glasses disappeared. "Get your teams by alphabetic."

The mutants quickly followed outside and lined up, separated by teams. Kazuma came out and went with Naruto. His eyes are violet, his hair was black and bit curly. He's 15 years old and 6'4 tall, his body figure was skinny but athletic same as Naruto.

"Hey, Kazuma-niisan, is plan going to be in?" The girl named Hiroko whispered quietly as she joined the group. Her hair was tied up in ponytail, eyes green and her face sharp. Hiroko was his neighbor in the room, was also friend of Naruto and Isaribi.

"Yeah, it's beginning," Kazuma said, patting the girl as he smiled. "Okay!"

The goons put wrist bands on everyone, someone tried to pull away but the goon used electric glove on him. The mutant screamed in pain and subdued.

"If you try to dare do something, we'll always use this good ol' remote," The goon said, smirking sadistically as he showed the remote to everyone. "So, let's go."

As the group of mutants was being led by goons to the arena.

"well well, so you guys will be in Arena.." Eraser said, chuckling sadistically. "Arena is more like you will be tested by some of us."

Naruto glared at them as they laughed gleefully. They were called "Erasers", they are also mutants as them but they're used for guarding and other things like security. They are half men and half wolves, always armed and bloodthirsty. Naruto was always being hunted by them, thus nicknaming him "Fox Hunt".

BOOM!

'It seems Naruto indeed put the 'prank' in the Engineering room,' Kazuma thought, mentally shaking his head.

Kazuma sensed someone was coming at him in the back but instead, the Eraser dropped like rock when knocked out.

"come on, Nii-san!" Hiroko said, grabbing Kazuma's hand.

"Run quickly!" He hissed as he got Isaribi's hand to run before nodding to his friends, he heard the sadistic howls echoed in hallway. He slapped his hand on the wall, leaving the mark on it.

Then it exploded behind Naruto and Isaribi who covered her ears as she ran along with him.

"Eh, you can't- OOF!" Isaribi kicked the Eraser's face (possibly leaving dent on face), knocking him out then they ran quickly as they tried finding the exit. That was impressive kick, Naruto thought.

"About others?" Isaribi asked him.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure," Naruto replied as he tried to punch but he got almost electrified. "Damn!" He swore, glaring at it. Curse technology and their traps!

"HAH, here you are!" The Eraser screamed, laughing sadistically as he charged at us. Naruto and Isaribi looked at each other then got out of his way.

BOOM- zZZHhghhZH! "AGHHH!!" The door was blasted away but stuck with the Eraser, electrifying him.

Naruto went there then he looked down the stairs over the rail then above. Then he quickly went upstairs, Isaribi followed him. Their footsteps echoed in this place.

"Down there is just engineering orom and other bunch of rooms. Upstairs, it's only the roof I'm sure," Naruto said, thoughtfully as the Eraser slammed the door open behind them, howling. The other Erasers joined him in pursuing them.

"Take fall, you losers!" Naruto put explosion seal on the railing and then Naruto and Isaribi ran faster.

BOOM! "NOO!!!!" The stair broke where Erasers stood, falling to their death.

"Naruto-kun, where on earth did you get that bombs from?!" Isaribi said, shocked and surprised. Isaribi had never see Naruto run out of his pranks and bombs.

"Secret!" Naruto chuckled then sighed, "Finally, we're there." He opened the door, gesturing her to come in.

The sun… They haven't seen it for long time since they were locked in the dungeons and rooms. they've never been outside the real world before. They always have been inside and the places such as jungle were designed by scientists for their "tests".

"Finally, we're outside- woah, we're on the airship?!" Naruto said, stunned at what he saw. The clouds are just above their heads! Naruto and his friends thought they were in the warehouse or any buildings.

"Hey, the sea are below us!" Naruto said then tried around to ask, "We gotta wai-"

BOOM! BOOM! KAAABOOOM!

The ship was slowly falling and tearing itself apart. The floor broke under their feet. The smoke was coming out of the room.

"We got this!" The Eraser laughed in triumph as Naruto turned around to face the white coat and the Erasers holding her.

"Agh! Let me go, you idiots!" Isaribi snarled angrily, struggling violently against the captors but the Erasers pushed her down to the floor, chuckling.

"We have already captured others," Naruto growled, hoping his friends would be okay and escaped already. "and now this. You can't run forever, Nine."

"Take this!" Naruto growled and he ran to rescue her. Other Erasers came to him. He punched Eraser in gut then elbowed other Eraser's face quickly. His reflexes are faster than Erasers. Plus, he was quicker than them.

"Agh!" The Eraser growled in pain then bit Naruto's wrist, making him wince in pain then he kicked Eraser in where sun doesn't shine quickly. Eraser quickly withdrew and screamed in great pain.

"Gotcha!" Other Eraser got him in the back, slamming him to floor and his body over him almost breaking Naruto's back and his face met the welcoming floor. 'Ouch, it really hurts!' He thought, his nose bleeding slowly and stopped bleeding.

'Damn, he's heavy as tons!' Naruto thought, angrily as he saw Isaribi got knocked out already and she was in the arms of the Erasers going inside the room while the white coat smirked.

"Geez, you can't get up, huh?" The leader Eraser looked down. The leader had the scar on his right cheek. His dark yellow eyes stared at Naruto, smirking. "You always lose, Nine." He stomped on Naruto's face then did it more.

"_Haha! I enjoy taunting you. It seems your parents left you, right? You're NOTHING, Fox. Nothing!" The voice echoed in Naruto's mind. It was in the past when the Erasers taunted him, making fun of him as he cried but stopped when they kept tormenting him. _

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto's red chakra exploded, knocking them out. Naruto stood up, his red chakra disappeared as he panted. He was about to go inside the room but instead very great explosion boomed out of the room and then the room disappeared into splinters and broken as it forced him out of the ship. The great explosion really made his head feel dizzy and almost knocked him out.

'Can't..can't get my wings up!' Naruto thought desperately and he tried to move his wings and body but it hurt a lot since his wounds was acting up again, falling as he saw the ship turned into big gaping hole in the sky. The heavy splinters flying everywhere. His wings hurt because of the bastard fat Eraser jumped on his back, almost breaking his back. And the heavy splinter hit Naruto's head, knocking him out into peacefully unconscious.

| = --------------------------------------------------- = |

"Well, it's nice to see the sun set.. Huh?" The tanned man in chuuin vest said, squinting his brown eyes at the sky. Something's wrong as he saw a bean figure falling.. no, he pulled his binocular out to see. The blonde boy was falling down from the sky!

"Beachman here! Go there at gate 5 in west of Whirlpool!" The Chuuin talked to walkie-talkie. "I report, there's a person who fell down from the sky!" He put his walkie-talkie on his pocket as he ran to nearby dock, leaving footsteps on the sand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: finally finished, done my best... Tell me if there is mistakes and criticisms, also confusions. I'll be glad to clear the things up.

"Forward to 15 years" – I'll put flashbacks and there about what happened in past. Naruto had learned stuff but not ninja art – it's assassin, posions and stuff like technology. Technology wasn't known well in Eastern side but other way around in Western side.

Kazuma – His last name was unknown. Almost all mutants have only one name and there is no surnames. The letters are in chakra form.

Plus, Naruto only remembers his first name, Nine as nickname and unpleasant names from the past. Why? He had forgotten his surname due to the experiment incident (you know memory loss and all.)

Erasers – I don't own them. It's from Maximum Ride.

Airship – That's because scientists wanted for SAFE and QUICK travel, instead of leaving their precious experiments in the sea if it ever happens.

Whirlpool country – You'll see in next chapter.

No crossover with Maximum Ride but I'll borrow several things from the book. I haven't read the latest one yet. I'll update Kabuto Harry Potter next.. Then this lost angel then other stories, let's say I'll juggle 'em around. Forgot to mention, I'm having summer vacation. I'll finish stories on the end of the year, it will be my goal, I hope.

hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note : "Forward to 15 years" was a mistake, it should be "forward to when Naruto's 15 years old". I'm happy that I received the reviews last chapter! Thank you very much! So, let's read on now. :)

Disclaimer's Note : I don't own Naruto and Maximum Ride stuff. (Not crossover.)

This chapter would be Naruto arriving in this Whirlpool village.

---------------------------------------------------------

In mindscape…

"Are you sure that Naruto will be fine?" The voice asked, nowhere.

The red eyes opened in the darkness, looking around but knowing the person was still here in this mind.

"**Yes, you do not worry about him."** Kyuubi said, sighing. "**He'll be fine alright. I had hard time healing Naruto since those blasted dogs hurt him a lot on the roof." **

"Alright, thanks." The voice sounded relieved (somehow nodded.) then the footsteps echoed, seeming to exit this prison of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi closed its eyes, focusing chakra on healing him.

-----------------------------

"Owww, it totally hurts." Naruto moaned and then he sat up, touching his head with his hand. He felt lighter than before, feeling at peace but it was cut off when the smell entered his nose.

The smell almost reminded him of the science laboratories. His eyes widened and he found himself lying on the bed and he looked around. Just nothing in this room, simple room of hospital No one seemed to be there in this room. Naruto noticed the day was still not yet morning.

He looked at his himself, then at his hands. He was still wearing same this damned shirt but super clean now. His wrist bands were gone. 'Impossible, those white coats designed this so that it won't be removed…'

"_This wrist bands are designed for the mutants so that they won't escape. They can't remove this anymore since it has attached to them." The scientist said to the fellow one when Naruto and Isaribi were dragging by the angry guard. _

'Gotta escape this before anyone can find me…' Naruto thought as he was about to jump out of the window, ready to fly.

"Hey you, stop right now!" The voice barked which made Naruto jump out of his skin nearly. Before Naruto could move, the strong hands got Naruto to the bed and made him yelp in surprise.

"Paralyze!" Naruto felt shock went through his body, he couldn't move now.

"Now, calm down," The violet haired girl with eyepatch (right eye) said, standing beside Naruto's bed and the tanned Chuuin stood beside her. She touched Naruto's chest then removed her hand away when he felt something lifted off on his chest but not whole body. "Now, we'll question you first. I'll be asking you the questions. No, we won't harm you first. You answer the questions, alright?" Seeing the boy didn't say anything, the woman sighed.

"What is your name?" The woman asked, crossing her arms while Chuuin begun to use the clipboard to write something.

"…Naruto," He murmured, sighing then he sat up. His wings were hidden but couldn't be seen unless he wanted to in his white-shirt as he peeked at the window but to his surprise, his legs couldn't move.

"No last name?" His head shook. "Okay, where do you come from?"

"Nowhere." That was truth, Naruto truly never know where he was especially in that ship.

"Age?" "15?" Ms. Pineapple asked which Naruto dubbed her because of her hairstyle looked like.

There were just simple questions so she tried to find something out of him but all she knows is Naruto's prisoner that really makes fact that he fell down from the sky after trying to escape. And she tried to ask him about what organization, he admitted he never known it but not sure about it, "The School." it sounded ridiculous so the woman scratched it off since she knew it might be wrong information that this kid might be misinformed. So, this kid didn't know why he was prisoner and never knew why it happened to him. Plus, he's orphan and he tried to escape from the prison so it succeeded…

There was something mysterious about him and she got feeling that this kid was telling the truth. "Now, something's wrong about your t-shirt." She pointed at Naruto's. "Numbers.. that meant you're prisoner?"

Naruto nodded, hoping she won't find out that Naruto was freak. Heck, he was super nervous but managed to look calm.

"Really, you have done crimes?" "No." "Then why are you prisoner?"

Naruto sighed, knowing being honest can lead you away from troubles. "Being used as experiment, ma'am. The scientists almost did but I managed to escape." 'Almost died from explosion if I entered that room…' He closed his eyes, remembering explosion emerged in front of his face, forced him away while it blasted him out of the ship.

"I see, that's understandable," Ms. Pineapple said, nodding. She brought the x-ray picture to Naruto, shocking him.

It showed Naruto's bones but there were wings too.

"_His injuries are being healed but the bones aren't," The doctor said, thoughtfully as he did some typings on the laptop beside on his blonde patient. "Woah, that's gotta to be…" His glasses fell and brown eyes stared at the screen that showed the result._

'_There are wings on him. Kami, what did they do to him?' The doctor thought , pressing Print. "I have to lend it to Investigation Department."He got the print then put in the envelope, wrote something on it and finally sealed it. After turning examination and turning off the computer, he went to the Department. _

Naruto's eyes widened, he lowered his face. "Uh.. there are my wings…" 'This is officially over…'

"Do not worry, we've discussed about this since we don't know about you much so it will kept as secret," Ms. Pineapple said, putting it in her messenger bag. "So, Uzukage-sama will have to settle about this." 'Yes, it's not over!'

Naruto truly didn't understand about that but he felt very grateful that they didn't drag him and throw him to prison again like they did it everytime whenever Naruto was caught 'pranking' which the scientists despised, they called it 'filthy' or something in their insane-scientists vocabulary.

"Settle about this?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Your identification and your status," She said as if it were most obvious thing in the world. "Now, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," "Ah, no doubt that doctor was right as usual…" Ms. Pineapple nodded then removed something on Naruto's legs, it went off now and Naruto was free to move around.

"Do not move or else I'm forced to use force," She added while they led Naruto to the tower which they called it "Uzukage tower".

As they went out of the hospital, he saw nature and other people chattering happily. There were a lot of trees; the restaurants were built in interesting things like made of bamboo and etc, people talking. It really gave fresh air and happy atmosphere. He noticed the people were wearing light clothes (like sleeveless shirts and sandals) and plus the summer came already. He noticed it wasn't very crowded as he expected it to be.

"You're in Whirlpool village, Naruto-san," Mr. Tanned said, smiling. "Now, here comes the Uzukage Tower. That's not bit far from Medical Hospital."

Naruto saw the tall tower between two towers. Then there's entrance gate which it has no room/gate so only two guards placed on each side.

"There's bridge, there's no like you have seen in other countries," Mr. Tanned said, going on the bridge. Naruto stepped on it, noticing it was strong. Steel floor and steel rails placed, really strong he noticed.

"Yep, you felt it right?" Ms. Pineapple asked, glancing at him. "Technology helped a lot thus making this security stronger. You could never know what happen when you fall." Indeed, Naruto could see it might be 100 feet or so. "So here we are."

They entered then went up the stairs. Then they found the Uzukage Room, so they entered then bowed in respect except Naruto who was confused.

The Uzukage was red haired man, wearing the traditional robes except its color was light blue. He looked like twenties and looked calm and kind. His eyes were sharp brown. He was sitting on his comfortable chair, his hat and paperwork on it. He nodded to them, letting them continue.

"Uzukage-sama, please excuse us but we'd like to leave this unidentified young man, there Kouta will give you the report," On cue, Kouta gave him the report.

After few minutes, Uzukage nodded then said, "Now thank you, Chrome-chan, you both leave except for this young man I'll deal with," Naruto narrowed his eyes as they bowed again and exited the room.

"So, you're Naruto? You look familiar before."

"Yes…Uzukage-sama," Naruto frowned when he said it. The trainer always told him to use formalities otherwise he might screw up or get killed by angry ones.

"Uzukage-sama makes me feel old, so just call me Hiroshi. My name's Uzumaki Hiroshi." Hiroshi said, smiling. "We'll settle down, you need identification and status as such. Here, done. You can always put the surname but it will be permanent, you can't change it unless you have good reason." He gave the passport to him.

"What do you think about staying in Whirlpool village? Oh, you just came here. I suggest you can talk to any ninja and they'll be glad to tour you around," He offered.

"Hiroshi-san, what about if I can roam around other countries?"

"Ah, about that…" Hiroshi looked thoughtful at the moment then said, "It will be alright if you're traveler, anyway." He observed Naruto for a while, this kid seemed to know nothing about Ninja stuff even Naruto kept his face yet he looked confused about it. Naruto looked delighted at that-

"But," Naruto's face fell at it. "Since you got cool wings on your back, you can't pass as normal traveler, you'll get caught by other countries for sure." Now, Naruto thought about it, it will be most possible for him to get easily caught. The grim expression appeared on his face, Hiroshi noticed that and he thought, 'It seems it may be true that Naruto-kun's experimented by those..' He shook his head at that.

"So, come to me later when you're done with tour around this village -oh wait, there's your money so that you need to get rid of that clothes and buy some decent ones," He gave the pocket bag of money to Naruto. "So, shoo, I'm busy. Before I forget, just say your wings are your bloodlimit when someone asks."

"Okay, good luck with that paperwork!" Naruto said over his shoulder as he exited, liking that Hiroshi already since he was kind enough to give him stuff and information. He knew he just can't take advantage of kindness but he guessed it will be fine.

'Uzumaki, eh?' Naruto thought, feeling it was familiar. 'Where did I hear that from?'

He accidentally bumped into someone who just ran into him.

"Agh, who are you- you're dirty!" The female voice said, angrily.

"Whatever, I don't know you so get lost," Naruto said, loudly and then he left her quickly (not even looking at her) before she retorted back. He could feel very hot glare on his back but he didn't care, he had many times of that in his past.

People gave Naruto a look because Naruto looked strange in his clothes but they didn't mind so they chattered to each other. He explored around in the Whirlpool plaza.

Naruto felt normal at last, he smiled to himself and he wished his friends were with him so that they would enjoy this like that. He saw the decent clothes store, he bought things which the clerk recommended and he found out it suited him the best.

"Anyway, this is discount for you so you don't need to waste your money a lot."

"Sure, thanks," Naruto said, nodding his head as he knew he had nothing to say. After changing his clothes, he came out. He was wearing (like Shippuden) black and orange jacket but there was difference, there were inside pockets and there's black turtleneck collar was up to his chin, there were two slits on the back of jacket (Naruto told her that he'll put the sword holder so clerk seemed to buy that lie) plus it was flexible, tight but comfortable, lightless, and strong. He wore the black pants that lengthened down to his mid-calves, also bought the boots instead of sandals (Naruto thought it was stupid of ninjas to wear.) It made the lady blush but she kept doing her business. The shop owner commented the jacket was for those who are wind users, not knowing how right she was.

He felt clean yet comfortable, he smiled at the thought. He thanked the lady and paid it.

Naruto explored around the village, unconsciously memorizing his own way around in this village while popping peanuts to his mouth like popcorn. He found this village to be beautiful, peaceful and even there were a lot beaches. He found out it was island. It felt like there was something familiar about this island...

"Found him." The voice whispered, Naruto's ear twitched when he got out of his thoughts. He was on his way back to the village after visiting other places.

Naruto sensed someone coming up behind him, he turned around and caught the wrist of the enemy. The enemy turned out to be wearing the hood and cloak, Naruto only could see the mask that has tattoo whirls on it.

"Agh!" Naruto groaned in pain when he heard other enemy chuckled behind, he could see the sword sticking out of his chest. Thankfully, they didn't hit his wings.

"You are 'Poisoned'." Naruto almost fell down on his feet but he kept standing when the sword was removed, he turned his body around to give spinning kick. The kick almost crashed the enemy into the tree, breaking it down as he yelped in pain.

"W-who are you?!" The enemy screamed, angrily that this kid almost killed his partner but instead Naruto punched his face, breaking the mask. "Agh, my eyes!" The enemy cried, holding his eyes because its broken pieces really poked him painfully.

Naruto got seal tag out of nowhere and put it on enemy's chest. "Take that, loser, that's what you get from me."

"Die!" Again, Naruto was stabbed 3 times by the other enemy with the kunais, poisoning him.

"Screw it! I can't remove-" Naruto pretended to be dead when he fell like a rock as he thought while his back was healing slowly unlike before, 'I can't defeat them since they got the weapons.' The pain was too great as he winced. He was at disadvantage even he had speed and power. If he stood up again, he would've been sliced in half.

"Rez, can't remove this tag!" The enemy screamed in pain as the tag turned into red.

"Oh damn, it's explosion tag!" 'Rez' swore, disappearing into the thin air. But enemy stopped breathing, then fell down as the tag disappeared.

Naruto closed his eyes, healing himself for a while. He stood up after dusting his jacket, his shirt kinda ruined but he found it was unique his jacket fixed itself.

"Seriously, I was so close to know who they are…" Naruto mumbled, sighing. 'They aren't Erasers but they're same. They could've killed me easily but at least I know. I can't be normal just for one day!' He added, sighing as the Jounin and others came.

-----------------------------------------

"Really? You were being attacked?" Hiroshi said, frowning as he said it. "You could've been killed but you're not. They didn't give you information... They are called Poison, they are very elite assassins. I don't know where they are and especially who they are. That Poison first appeared was five years ago, there were no connections…" He mumbled to himself, too low for all people to hear but Naruto wasn't so he heard it anyway but he knew it wasn't his place to tell.

Naruto was found by Jounin who heard the sounds. They got the body of unconsicous enemy so right now they were trying to get something out of himwhile Naruto was sent to Uzukage's room instead of going to the Interrogation Department.

"So, what do you think about being ninja in this village?" Hiroshi asked, not knowing this decision would affect the life of Naruto's completely.

"Well…"

----------------------------------

"What?! We've been whole for almost 5 years now, we've lost the one resourceful member today!" The leader roared, angrily as the person smashed down the globet when after hearing the report from the man.

"I'm sure they won't find anything about us." The man said, still stoic.

"Yes, you're right about it. Our goal is almost near," The leader said, calming down. "Just you wait, we'll come to take what's rightfully ours."

----------------------------------

Author's notes- So, what do you think of decision of Naruto? Again, no beta-reader this chapter.

This story I might update weekly or so random… I need to work on other stories. This chapter is for like Naruto gets used to his surroundings. So far I've seen very few fics that have Naruto as ninja of Whirlpool. Whirlpool village is considered destroyed to few villages but called as Mirage island in this story. Its system might be different than other villages. Technology was given by Western side to Whirlpool village when it first was almost destroyed so it helped alot and made the restoration bit easier but the village never asked for it again since they noticed it was dangerous to the nature despite helping their lives making easier so they removed some which harmful except for the computers and such, few genius people in Whirlpool invented some that will help village and securities while it's not dangerous to nature.

Hiroshi – Means generous.

Council – Next chapter.

antagonists - will appear next chapter, just letting you know.

Naruto– Tell me if he's out of character much, sorry about that. He's not used to talking with them (humans) so he's getting used to it. He just can't go out of whirlpool easily otherwise he might be spotted by ninjas (remember I said he doesn't know ninja stuff.)

Pairings : It will be certain NarutoxHinata. So gimme suggestions and ideas.

Thanks for reading! Tell me if there's confusing stuff, I'll be glad to clear them up. Also, kindly point out my mistakes so that I need to improve. :) Review if you want to say something, even negative or positive.


End file.
